Astrocat
Astrocat is the first segment from the forty-first episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield tells the story of his Great-Uncle Buchanan, the first cat in space. Plot Garfield and Odie are watching a game show called "Hit the Buzzer, Win a Cookie!". The game show is interrupted by the news station to give the latest news on a rocket, preparing to land on the moon. After an image of a cat called Buchanan appears, Garfield reveals that in 1958, his great-uncle Buchanan was the first cat in space. He gets a photo album while bragging about the bravery of his family. Buchanan tries to escape a lab run by a scientist and his two assistants. He is soon caught and is examined using a tongue depressor before the scientist tests Buchanan’s reaction to the change of gravity. Buchanan is put in a small testing rocket which spins in order to test heavy stress. The machine starts spinning at a high speed, pushing Buchanan to the back of the seat. The scientist switches it to full power before the rocket flies off the spinner and out of the building. When the rocket lands, a policeman gives Buchanan a ticket for speeding before the lab takes Buchanan back. On the flight day, the scientist takes Buchanan to the rocket telling him that he will be the first creature in space. Buchanan manages to escape the scientist’s arms and locks him in. Buchanan decides to stop the countdown, feeling that it is even too rotten for him. In the rocket, the scientist apologies to Buchanan, before Buchanan presses the launch button after reading it as “lunch”. The scientist manages to escape the rocket, with the door closing before Buchanan can get out. After the rocket has taken off, the scientists attempt to track the rocket. The last they heard from him was in the flight data; an order for pepperoni pizza. Odie tells Garfield that he does not believe the story before both go back to the TV to watch the astronauts, who have now landed on the moon. As the astronauts prepare to put down the flag, they see Buchanan who asks where his pizza is. Buchanan then reassures the alien behind him that he ordered pepperoni, stunning the astronauts. Garfield then tells Odie that he should never doubt him. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Great-Uncle Buchanan *Scientist *Odie Minor Characters *Scientist’s Assistants (one voiced by Gregg Berger) *Henry "Buzz" Fenork (voiced by Thom Huge) *Freddy "Buzz" Lunchbox (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Buzz #3 (voiced by Jim Davis) *Newscaster (voiced by Kenneth Mars) *Policeman (voiced by Thom Huge) *"Hit the Buzzer, Win a Cookie!" Host (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Giant Alien Trivia *Although the scientist decides to test Buchanan’s reaction to the change in gravity, it is never shown. Cultural References *A billboard advertises All Dogs Go To Video, a parody of All Dogs Go To Heaven. **The director of the film is Dan Blech, a spoof of animation director Don Bluth. ***This creates an anachronistic problem, however, as home video was not around in 1958. *A store named "Walgreeds", a parody of Walgreens, can be briefly seen as Buchanan flies through town. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3 Category:Garfield and Friends